


Бездна бездну призывает

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предательство было единственным выходом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бездна бездну призывает

**Author's Note:**

> В начале текста Реван носит другое имя.

Когда Малак видит Ревана впервые, он испытывает такое чувство зависти, какое не посещало его еще ни разу прежде.

Малака тогда еще все называют Алеком, а другие ученики, хихикая, кличут его, нескладного мальчишку, «косым». Реван носит красивое имя Дэмиен. Этому Дэмиену уже семь, хотя самому Алеку было четыре, когда его впервые представили перед Советом джедаев. И все же старые рыцари степенно и с одобрением качают головами, рассматривая черноволосого мальчика, гордо стоящего в центре зала Совета. Алек подсматривает из-за двери, и зависть гложет его изнутри — ему кажется, что на него Совет смотрел совсем иначе.

Дэмиен еще и красивый, хоть и почти как девчонка: у него большие глаза и тонкие упрямые губы, а удивительная одежда, в которой он приехал, расшита серебряными нитями. Старые джедаи говорят ему, что со временем он станет сильным и сможет защищать невинных. Джедаи просят его не бояться ничего.

— Я не боюсь, — отвечает Дэмиен, и Алек решает, что голос у него тоже точь-в-точь как у девчонки. Это помогает примириться.

***

День спустя их вместе сажают в классе. Дэмиен теперь в ученической робе, и одной Силе известно, что случилось с его красивой одежкой. Возможно, он теперь бережет ее в сундуке у своей кровати, как другие ученики хранят воспоминания о доме. Сам Алек ничего не хранит — он ненавидит вспоминать свое детство.

Новый сосед Алека оказывается сосредоточенным и безмолвным, он слушает учителя так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Это бесит.

Бесит и то, что девочки через ряд шепчутся громче, чем стоило бы, и Алек слышит, что они сравнивают их. Он знает, что проигрывает в этом сравнении, и гнев переполняет его все больше. Усмирить ненависть не получается, но сделать он ничего не может — еще не хватало заработать проблемы с учителем, прямо посреди урока кинувшись с кулаками на нового соседа. Так что он не шевелится, лишь мысленно навлекая на черноволосую голову соседа чудовищные кары.

***

Дэмиен юркий, как ласка в блестящей шкурке, и волосы его так же отливают шелком под электрическим светом. Алек здоровается с ним сквозь зубы в коридорах, потому что обязан, и Дэмиен отвечает ему тем же, скользя в ответ равнодушным взглядом. У новичка как-то быстро оказывается слишком много друзей, среди них есть и девочки почти всех рас, а мальчишки-ученики уже шутят, что не хотели бы встать против него в тренировочном спарринге.

Тогда Алек вызывается быть его соперником — назло остальным.

В его захвате Дэмиен кажется совсем слабым, Алек мог бы сломать его напополам, но черноволосый мальчишка вдруг вырывается одним скользким движением вниз, и Алек, не успев понять, что происходит, уже ощущает болезненный удар учебным мечом под ребра. Это обидно, но оказывается еще обиднее, когда Дэмиен протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться, глядя на него — и все же снова куда-то мимо.

***

Алек растет быстро. Он старается тренироваться как можно больше, надеясь, что его нескладность уйдет сама, но с каждым днем все больше ненавидит смотреть на себя в зеркало. Он не признается себе в том, что не может перестать сравнивать себя с ненавистным Дэмиеном. Тому изумительно идет даже дурацкая ученическая прическа — черные как смоль коротко стриженые волосы. Алеку кажется, что он сам с ней выглядит нелепо, и он мечтает лишь о том времени, когда сможет выбирать такую прическу, какая ему заблагорассудится.

Они по-прежнему тренируются вместе, это становится в какой-то момент своего рода традицией, и даже когда учителя-джедаи пытаются поставить их в пары с кем-то еще, в итоге все как-то исподволь возвращается на круги своя. У Алека очень хорошо получается драться, он растет превосходным бойцом, но Дэмиен ничуть не хуже, все такой же юркий и хитрый.

Однажды Алек с удивлением признает, что они, как бойцы, стоят друг друга.

***

— Мы никогда не говорили с тобой за пределами тренировочного поля, — как-то отмечает Дэмиен, садясь рядом с Алеком в столовой. Так странно видеть его близко не в поединке, и Алек не сразу находится, что ответить.

— Зачем нам? — наконец угрюмо цедит он. Дэмиен почему-то смеется — у него ровные мелкие зубы.

Он уже не такой хрупкий, каким был в детстве, но лицо у него по-прежнему худое. И глаза рыжие, странные — не прочтешь в них ничего.

— У тебя и так много друзей, — снова открывает рот Алек, и тогда Дэмиен пожимает плечами и утаскивает с его тарелки хлебец. Вот так бесцеремонно, без вопросов, словно имеет на это право.

— Они мне не друзья, — сообщает он беспечно, хрустя поджаристой корочкой.

— Я тоже, — бурчит Алек и торопится убраться со своим подносом прочь.

***

Алека поздно берут в падаваны, ему вот-вот должно исполниться тринадцать, когда это случается. Дэмиен давно уже учится у джедая Креи, старой седой женщины с сухонькими руками, обманчиво неприметной. Глаза у Креи слепые и белые, и сама она пугает Алека, но Дэмиен, похоже, восхищается своей учительницей. Он ходит за Креей хвостом, забыв обо всем на свете, ведет с ней бесконечные разговоры о природе Силы и кланяется ей с немного раболепным уважением.

Алеку не с кем тренироваться больше, а впереди маячит реальная перспектива отправиться служить в какой-нибудь аграрный корпус и никогда не стать джедаем. Он уговаривает себя не наполняться злобой и отчаянием, призывая на помощь Силу. В конце концов, если никто не возьмет его в падаваны, он может покинуть Орден и отправиться в вольное плавание — по крайней мере, так он не сможет видеть, как Дэмиен становится великим джедаем, как ему и обещал Совет.

Учителя все чаще упрекают его в том, что он слишком жесток на тренировочном поле. Ученики с неохотой выходят против него, и это приносит странное удовлетворение.

Наконец, один из Джедаев соглашается взять Алека в ученики.

***

Несколько лет спустя его вместе с джедаем Креей и Дэмиеном отправляют на Корусант. Его учитель с ним не летит, отправляясь на другую миссию, и Алек должен бы чувствовать себя брошенным, но не может. Он с Дэмиеном сутки живет в одной каюте на транспортном судне, и они изредка перебрасываются дежурными фразами, пока однажды не сталкиваются в зале для тренировок.

Это оказывается как прежде, и Алек смеется вдруг, когда все-таки укладывает Дэмиена на лопатки. Длинная черная косичка завивается на полу у его уха, украшенная деревянной бусиной, и Алек наклоняется, по-звериному втягивая носом запах у чужой шеи. У Дэмиена тонкие черты лица, черные брови вразлет и очень хрупкая грудная клетка, и Сила пульсирует под ней, притягательная и бесконечная.

— Давай познакомимся, — предлагает Дэмиен, щуря свои рыжие глаза. Алек понятия не имеет, к чему эти шутки, но кивает, принимая игру, и называет свое имя.

Дэмиен улыбается, отрывает макушку от пола и шепчет своими тонкими губами ему на ухо:

— Меня будут знать в галактике под именем — Реван.

Это звучит каким-то странным, непонятным откровением, но Алек не успевает открыть рот, как сам оказывается на лопатках на полу. Дэмиен — Реван, Сила, как же идет ему это имя! — возвышается над ним, упираясь коленями в пол по обе стороны от его тела.

— Не стоит расслабляться, пока не закончен бой, — облизывается он, прежде чем подняться и знакомым жестом протянуть руку, предлагая помочь встать. В этот раз его глаза смотрят Алеку прямо в душу.

***

На Корусанте им удается урвать немного свободного времени, чтобы отправиться в местную кантину. Это запрещено ученикам, но Реван плевать хотел на запреты, а Алек не хочет показаться трусом. Они подростки, и никто не нальет им ничего крепче сока, — так он рассуждает, но Реван, мягко поведя перед лицом бармена своей узкой ладонью, выторговывает у того бутылку задарианского бренди.

Они напиваются прямо там, в углу, игнорируя странные взгляды посетителей, и Реван говорит, что Алеку тоже нужно другое имя, потому что и его однажды все будут бояться. Они долго говорят об этом, и не задаются вопросом о том, для чего кому-то нужно бояться джедаев. Они почти чувствуют величие, которое ждет их впереди.

Реван — первый, с кем Алек говорит о своей семье. Он рассказывает о сжигающей его изнутри ненависти, о том, что родители хотели продать его в плен, и встречает неожиданное понимание в рыжих глазах. Реван хлопает его по плечу, отвечает что-то неразборчивое —, но явно о мести, и это то, что Алеку хочется услышать прямо сейчас. В пьяном мареве Реван кажется самым красивым существом в галактике со своей безмятежной улыбкой, и вместо родной сердцу зависти что-то другое сжимает Алеку горло. Особенно ближе к утру, когда сонный и обманчиво слабый юноша приваливается к нему боком, а черноволосая голова невесомо опускается ему на плечо.

***

Холодная и отстраненная Крея отправляет Алека обратно на Дантуин следующим же утром. Он не представляет, насколько крепко влетело Ревану за их ночные похождения, но не может избавиться от ноющего, сжигающего тело чувства в животе и груди. У него болит голова, и он почти весь день проводит в постели в своей каюте, то и дело проваливаясь в сон, и там ему мерещатся шелковые черные волосы под пальцами, блестящие, как шерстка зверька, и юркий язык, рисующий узоры на коже.

Это почти мучительно. Алек натягивает одеяло на голову, прежде чем сдаться и запустить руку в штаны, сжимая истекающий смазкой член. Он представляет, как Реван, оседлавший его в тренировочном зале, спускается ниже, чтобы ему отсосать, и как рыжые с красными прожилками в радужке глаза смотрят на него снизу вверх, взглядом забираясь в самую душу. Он почти видит, как поднимается и опускается меж его бедер черноволосая голова.

Он кончает слишком быстро и жмурится, не вынимая руки из штанов. Как-то разом накатывает омерзение к самому себе, презрение и, пожалуй, отчаяние.

***

— Малак — хорошее имя, — одобряет Реван. Они сидят в саду, Реван читает какой-то толстенный талмуд о войне, а Алек рассказывает ему о том, что наконец-то понял, как галактика должна называть его. — Звучное.

Алек пытается не показать, какими горячими углями падает ему в нутро одобрение черноволосого юноши, и просто смотрит, как узкие пальцы переворачивают страницы книги.

— Не знаешь, как избавиться от настойчивого поклонника? — вдруг спрашивает Реван, и Алек холодеет. Он знает, что не выдержит, если Реван сейчас отправит его прочь, и одной Силе известно, каких мучений ему стоит сохранить лицо. Друг не замечает его страданий, покусывая костяшку указательного пальца, и его губы искривляются в презрительной гримасе. — Я устал от Тали. Эта дура считает, мне нужна ее любовь.

— Любовь — это слабость, — сипло выдавливает Алек то, что его собеседник всегда возводил в постулат, и гримаса Ревана тут же сменяется чистой улыбкой.

— Ты как всегда прав, мой друг, — смеется он. — Влюбленные жалки, и в Ордене такое недопустимо. Стоило бы за это наказывать, если тебе интересно мое мнение.

Никогда еще Алек не ненавидел его так сильно.

***

Дарт Малак знает, что Реван никогда не станет его любовником. Если у падавана по имени Алек с обидным прозвищем «Косой» была надежда, темному лорду ситхов хорошо известно, что надежды нет. Он не видит красивого лица Ревана уже очень давно — тот постоянно носит свою маску, а черные блестящие волосы прикрывает капюшоном.

Какое-то время мучительное наваждение еще дает ему силы, но однажды Малак понимает, что страсть становится его слабостью. Он привязан к тому, кого признал своим учителем, а значит слаб перед ним. Он знает, что Реван готов к их неизбежному поединку, что каждый раз, когда они тренируются друг против друга, Реван ждет, что это перерастет в настоящий бой.

Малак хотел бы убить его лично, убить, чтобы стянуть с его лица эту маску. Чтобы потом сесть рядом и положить голову Ревана к себе на плечо в последний раз. Может быть, поцеловать его на прощанье, пока эти узкие губы будут еще теплыми.

Но шансов один на один против Дарта Ревана нет ни у кого в галактике.

Так что Малак просто отдает приказ взорвать мостик его флагманского корабля.

 

***

 

Когда Дарт Малак падает, оседает на пол неподвижной куклой, закутанной в наливающийся темным алый плащ, Реван смотрит на него из-под маски дольше, чем может сосчитать.

Он его не помнит.

Малак сидит у металлической переборки, словно очень уставший после спарринга падаван, которым, как говорят, когда-то был. Его голова опущена, и последние слова еще можно различить эхом в кипящей вокруг Силе.

Реван очень медленно поднимает руку к лицу и снимает маску.

Садится рядом, неожиданно неуклюже путаясь в невыносимо душной черной мантии.

И утыкается лбом в еще горячее плечо.


End file.
